sojournusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic and Alchemy of Sojournus
Overview A common maxim is that “''Telnian'' is of the Sky and Alchemy is of the Earth” or that “the Orator reveres the design and the Alchemist reveres the device.” These sayings are mostly poetic and bear only a little insight into the nature of the two disciplines. In truth, the two general schools have enriched each other on many levels and have produced man marvelous syntheses. Telnian Linguistics Telnian is the name of the language that, if spoken correctly, causes the unmanifest essence of its words to “manifest through the proxy of the speaker.” It is an incredibly nuanced language and is very difficult to speak. Modern knowledge of Telnian is very incomplete, and much of what is known was mostly scattered throughout the diaspora or cloistered in small groups until the relatively modern Terrian synthesis. When utilized in most of the traditional methods, spoken Telnian requires that the speaker successfully achieve a very specific trance state. The vernacular for this state differs, but most Telnian related traditions/styles utilize some form of it. 'The Oratory Trance' : The trance is usually referred to as “The Oratory Trance” or “Standing in the Threshold” or perhaps the most poetic phrase: “placing one foot on the moon.” There is a corresponding kind of “space” in Alchemical literature usually referred to with nonchalance as the “Etherium.” It has been described in many different ways and you may find that it can be described in many more. The Telnian Linguist is able to access this stratum of manifestation through trance. 'Glyphic Telnian' : There is also a written form of Telnian (not to be confused with the popular shorthand used in most schools of the Terrian west). Written or Glyphic Telnian is considered to have once been more extensive than it is now, but applicable Glyphic Telnian is more or less reduced to the body of Telnian phonemes known as Elemental Telnian. The Glyphic form utilizes layers of concentric mandallah-esque script. As nuanced as its spoken counterpart, printing the glyphs is a highly specialized craft requiring very particular resources and can even be dangerous. : A successfully imprinted glyph instantly becomes HIGHLY sensitive to light exposure and must be hidden in order to preserve it. Prolonged exposure of the glyph to light will cause it to quickly destabilize, but the potency of its Telnian phenomenon may escalate considerably as long as it maintains its physical integrity. As the glyph destabilizes, it has an increasing probability of explosion and catastrophe. This has ended the progress of many experiments throughout history prematurely due to the death of those experimenting. Many have used this feature to their advantage, however. Glyphic Telnian has also been utilized via the advanced visualization techniques of certain esoteric schools to achieve Telnian phenomenon. Athen-Alchemy Athen-Alchemy - also known as Athenium Alchemy, Keltoi Alchemy, or Earth Alchemy ''- are all general titles that refer to the Alchemical tradition of Old Kaidan. 'Athenium' : While the various applications of the art are extensive, Athenalchemists work primarily with ratios of 3 components: Lilluma, Black Mercury, and “common” metal/alloys (Typically copper, gold, silver, and lead). They produce an alloy called '''Athenium. '(In the older literature, it was called Keltoi.) : Athenium is a metal that behaves in sympathy with its forger or creator. Central to the tradition is the Lilluma 'tree', a native and rare (rare in that they don’t exist in groves) species that produces a sap so crystalline in its transparency, so hardy in its viscosity, and so luminous under the crescent moon etc etc etc. This sap is called Lilluma and is very precious. (“The Lilluma sap reflects the Vaetra”) The Lillum tree is also responsible for producing intensely hallucinatory experiences for those who come in proximity to its branches during budding seasons. 'Humans and the Liluma Tree' : Humans seem to have varying degrees of sensitivity to the Lilluma tree and in the worst case scenarios a bad allergic episode can result in long term madness and symptom onset can begin miles away. The syndrome has been attributed to gaseous or spore like poisons in the air or water supply by some researchers, while local traditions maintain religious or spiritual causality in the form of divine or demonic activity. : Strangely, small societies that have established themselves in close proximity to Lillum tress and/or groves for many generations seem to develop populations that are more or less immune to the proximity effects. It is common, however, that specific individuals within those communities will become HIGHLY sensitive at an early age and end up exhibiting a natural but very peculiar savantism. : If applied towards alchemy, the potential of Savant Alchemsists is unparalleled. The Lilluma tree has an interesting symbiotic relationship with a species of arachnid referred to in most taxonomies as the Lillith spider. The Lillith spider’s physiology hosts an indogenous process of Athenalchemy. It is believed that the spider consumes the necessary resources and is able to produce Athenium laden silk this way. For this Reason the Lillith spider is a sacred symbol and patron for Alchemists. 'Black Mercury' : Black Mercury is found in small vein deposits all about Sojournus. The peculiar properties of the substance are many but its exact nature is not well understood. A variety of instruments and methodologies are successfully employed in discovering said veins. There are a few other applications of this precious resource, but it is mainly used in Athenalchemy. This ingredient along with Lilluma are considered the transmundane components. : Alchemists combine these two components with a 3rd “common” metal through a meticulous ritual laboratory process to produce different classes of Athenium. The so-called common metal is refered to as the mundane component. Once forged, Athenium becomes bound to the will of its creator and will take on certain sympathetic behaviors. Athenium also has the peculiar property of increasing in weight and density as proximity is increased between the alloy and its alchemical creator. There are many strange outgrowths of Athenalchemy’s successful subject/object symbiosis. : Athenium on the Alchemist’s person takes on an uncanny lightness and can sometimes even shift between different shapes. Upon the death of the Alchemist or if the Athenium left far enough away for long enough, it will disintegrate and leave nothing salvageable but the mundane component. Keltoi is self-restoring and will always return to the form(s) it took during the smithing process. It can be re-smithed but with greater difficulty unless the original chemical ratios are revisited. :: The standard ratio that Alchemists use is a perfect 1 part Lilluma, 2 parts common metal, and 3 parts Black Murcury. Most modern schools of Alchemy employ some degree of Mahniscopy, but Athenium forging by itself has been known to produce some incredibly powerful weaponry. 'Mahniscopy' : A “Mahniscope” is a device engineered to expose Telnian Glyphs to light in specific sequences and thereby automate Telnian Phenomenon. An individual who has mastered Mahniscopy and Athen-Alchemy can create almost anything he can imagine. The combination of Athenium, Glyph-scription, and mahniscopy have yielded the most impressive alchemical achievements to date. The Edoshi Gaitan During a long period of Dynastic exile, the Edoshi were ruled by a highly specialized military elite known as the Gaitan. The Gaitan were a class unto themselves. They strove to perfect mind and body in the battlefield and developed combat techniques far more advanced than the soldiery of the rest of the world. With the relatively recent restoration of the Edoshi dynasty came the voluntary dissolution of the Gaitan as a military class. The vast majority of the Gaitan became masterless wonderers but most were conferred with the Arcanus title due to the deep degree of respect held for them by their native culture. For those away from Edosh, this conference of title has largely been accepted by the world as many Gaitan have successfully implemented Keltoi Metallurgy into their own weapon mastery as well as glyph scription and sometimes eve basic Telnian. A Gaitan is mostly known for his unique maneuvers on the field, but due to the well-established Edoshi Alchemical tradition much Athenalchemical knowledge has been accessible to the military elite. Most Gaitan supplement their incredible military finesse with alchemy (more in smithing or glyph making) or even Varudrism. The Varudrim An Ahriman is a bodiless demon that wanders until it can entangle itself with a whirlwhind, storm, mosquito swarm, or any other number of possibilities depending on its strength. Certain individuals, through meditation, have conditioned their own minds to become viable containers or prisons for Ahriman and through domination of the spirit gain some degree of control over whatever phenomenon with which it was entangled. A Varudric master can contain multiple Ahriman, but in actuality this is rarely a successful venture and usually results in a chaotic and suicidal madness. The text after which the surviving order is named, the Varudra is considered to have its roots as far back as Old Kaidan. Individuals who imprison an Ahriman are referred to as Demoniacs. The Demoniacs ingest the poison that is produced from a failed athenium transmutation. The Varudra give this substance the name “Blood of the Abyss.” Alchemists commonly refer to it as “Bilemilk”, though the formal term for it is vehelum. Contact with the skin or ingestion causes violent hallucinations, seizure, and death within the window of a few hours depending on the severity. The trained demoniac initiate ingests vehelum to induce a state of madness and dying to attract an Ahriman. The Ahriman will either inhabit the individual, drive the poison from their body, and be brought into submission by the trained mind of the Varudric adept, or the adept will suffer the known risk of death. While Varudric masters are known to have demonstrable powers, they are never recognized as Arcanus simply on account of their Varudrism. Mnemonomancy Most Mnemonomancers were hunted and killed. Once they existed as an official group. Now the few who remember the art are in hiding. Mnemonomancy is the art (or curse some would say) of seeing another person’s memories.